Currently, internal combustion engines are modified to have high performance. One important aspect of an internal combustion engine is a perfect mixture of air and fuel, i.e., a homogeneous and proportional mixture of air and fuel. Clean air that can be perfectly mixed with fuel is a must.
A variety of air inlet systems have been created for a better combustion effect. These systems have improved shapes or other supporting elements. However, such improved shapes and supporting elements have limited function in increasing the speed and cleanliness of the air inlet systems that provide flow into the engine mixture chamber of air and fuel after passing the air filter to achieve a complete combustion level and a low waste gas emission.
In order to improve the combustion process of an internal combustion engine, it is required to design a better device or supporting elements in the air inlet system. Such design can increase the mixture of air and fuel flowing uniformly into the internal combustion engine.